


Bardisken

by Windfighter



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: F/F, Sorry Tuuri
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: En kväll vid bardisken berättad ur tre personers perspektiv.





	1. Mikkels POV

Det var inte förrän Mikkel hade svalt sin femte öl den kvällen som han la märke till henne. Han hade sett henne, det gick inte att missa henne där hon satt vid bardisken, men han hade inte lagt märke till henne. Han hade inte noterat hur skimrande hennes askblonda hår var eller hur förföriskt hennes leende var. Inte heller hur klänningen smet åt över hennes bröst, midja och lår. Det hade han inte sett. Inte heller de små förföriska blickarna hon emellanåt sände i hans riktning. Hon var något speciellt, hur hade han kunnat missa det så länge? Han reste sig upp och gick självsäkert fram till henne, lutade sig mot bardisken och log.

– Det enda dina ögon inte sagt mig är ditt namn.

Hon ignorerade honom till en början, men Mikkel kände till det spelet, hade spelat det många kvällar genom åren. Han satte sig i stolen bredvid henne och presenterade sig.

– Madsen heter jag. Mikkel Madsen. Du har säkert hört talats om mig.

Hennes ögon slukade honom, han kände det. Stannade en halv sekund längre vid hans tillgångar, det var han säker på. Och han hade rikliga tillgångar.

– Snygging, vad säger du om att gå hem till mig och förbättra våra mattekunskaper?

Hon höjde ett ögonbryn och han visste att han började komma någonstans, snart skulle hon vara som smält smör i hans händer. Han lutade sig närmare.

– Vi adderar en säng, subtraherar våra kläder och sen multiplicerar vi oss.

Hon suckade. Djupt. Åh, hon ville ha honom, han visste det nu. Och vem skulle inte vilja det? Han var, trots allt, perfekt. Han tog tag i hennes arm och hon vände sig mot honom.

– Vad gör du, ditt äckel?!

Såklart, hon måste hålla charaden uppe lite till, annars skulle hon verka desperat. Han la armen över hennes axlar och drog henne intill sig.

– Oroa dig inte, baby, de förstår om du inte kan motstå mig.

– Har du sett dig själv i en spegel på sistone?

– Mhm, och det enda som saknades var du vid min sida.

– Ursäkta.

Barpersonalen. Mikkel suckade. De skulle alltid komma och lägga sig i just när det började gå bra.

– Stör han dig?

Hon drog sig undan från honom, spel för galleriet, och gav honom en lekfull knuff. Mikkel fångade henne igen, men kärringen bakom bardisken gled över disken, tvingade honom att släppa henne och tryckte ner honom över disken.

– Ey, lägg ner va. Ge dig inte på folk bara för att du är avundsjuk.

– Avundsjuk? På en sån som dig?

Alla kvinnor drogs till hans charm, det var en förbannelse vid sådana här tillfällen. Hon släppte taget om honom och han log mot kärringen.

– Det finns tillräckligt för dig också.

Tre sekunder senare flög han med huvudet först ut genom dörren. Gatustenarna var kalla och fuktiga efter kvällens regn och han reste sig kvickt igen, försökte komma tillbaka in för hon var ju fortfarande där inne och hon skulle ju följa med honom hem. Hon hade praktiskt taget lovat det. Två stora, klumpiga gorillor stoppade honom, knuffade ut honom på trottoaren igen.

– Tyvärr, du får inte komma in här.

– Men hon är ju fortfarande där inne.

– Ledsen, vi har våra order. Du får komma tillbaka imorgon.

Imorgon skulle hon kanske inte vara kvar, men det var lugnt, han kunde hitta någon annan. Alla ville ju trots allt ha honom. Han såg in i baren en gång till innan han vände ryggen mot den.

– De har bättre öl på O'Learys i alla fall.

 


	2. Tuuris POV

Tuuri tyckte egentligen inte om att gå till baren, den var högljudd och fylld med människor som stötte på henne efter några glas. Just den här baren gick hon gärna till dock. Anledningen stod bakom bardisken. En lång kvinna, med axellångt, rött hår och ögon som skiftade i violett. Kostymen hon tvingades bära för jobbet gav henne ett intryck av auktoritet och Tuuri älskade att se henne så. Sigrun hette hon, och efter en dag på sitt eget arbete gick Tuuri till baren för att se henne arbeta, kanske umgås lite med henne mellan beställningarna och sen gick de hem tillsammans. Sigrun log mot henne och hon vilade hakan mot handen, såg på när Sigrun blandade till ytterligare en drink.

– Det enda dina ögon inte har sagt mig är ditt namn.

Tuuri kastade en blick på mannen som lutade sig mot bardisken bredvid henne. Hans blonda hår var välkammat, polisongerna ansade och slipsen hängde på sniskan, försökte täcka en stor fläck öl men misslyckades. Tuuri vände sig tillbaka mot bardisken och kramade sitt glas hårdare i handen. Nu började det igen. Varje kväll. Hon försökte fånga Sigruns blick, men hon var upptagen med att ta beställningar.

– Madsen heter jag. Mikkel Madsen. Du har säkert hört talats om mig.

Tuuri kämpade för att inte hånskratta. Trodde han att han var James Bond? Var det vad han försökte låta som? Trodde han att hon var intresserad av en hemlig spion? Hennes blick gled över honom igen, stannade återigen vid ölfläcken innan hon tittade bort. En sån tölp.

– Snygging, vad säger du om att gå hem till mig och förbättra våra mattekunskaper?

Seriöst, skulle han verkligen försöka med den raggningsrepliken? Hon höjde ett ögonbryn. Om hon tömde glaset över honom kanske han skulle lämna henne ifred. Vågade hon det? Hon ville inte ställa till med en scen. Hon gjorde ett nytt försök att fånga Sigruns blick, men nej, Sigrun var fortfarande upptagen.

– Vi adderar en säng, subtraherar våra kläder och multiplicerar oss.

Hon suckade. Han drog den verkligen. Som om hon inte hade hört den fem miljoner gånger redan. Kunde han inte hitta någon annan att använda den på? Kanske någon som var i hans egen ålder? Han var ju uppenbart äldre än vad Tuuri var. Och full. Hon rynkade på näsan och såg mot glaset igen. Hans hand slöt sig om hennes arm och hon spände sig, glodde på honom.

– Vad gör du, ditt äckel?!

Han log, sådär äckligt självsäkert som fulla medelålders män alltid log mot henne. Som om de trodde hon bara spelade. Om hon bara kunde samla mod att slänga glaset i ansiktet på honom, men han drog henne närmare, la armen om hennes axlar. Stanken av öl gav henne kväljningar.

– Oroa dig inte, baby, de förstår om du inte kan motstå mig.

– Har du sett dig själv i en spegel på sistone?

– Mhm, och det enda som saknades var du vid min sida.

– Ursäkta.

Sigrun. Äntligen. Tuuri drog en lättnadens suck och mötte hennes blick.

– Stör den här mannen dig?

Sigruns ankomst störde honom och Tuuri lyckades dra sig loss, försökte knuffa undan honom. Mikkels hand grep tag i henne igen, hon gjorde sig beredd att slå honom, men innan hon hann var han borta och tryckt mot bardisken. Tuuri sjönk ner i en av stolarna igen, begravde ansiktet i händerna. Hon kunde höra Mikkels röst fortfarande, den överröstade musiken och bakgrundssorlet och sen hade hon en hand på sina axlar igen. En annan hand. Hon såg upp mot Sigruns leende.

– Han kommer inte störa dig igen ikväll. Du borde gå hem, mitt skift är inte slut förrän om tre timmar.

Sigrun böjde sig ner mot henne, gav henne en snabb puss på pannan, innan hon försvann bakom bardisken igen. Tuuri suckade nöjt, lyfte sitt glas mot läpparna och fortsatte studera Sigrun medan hon arbetade.

 


	3. Sigruns POV

Det var en ovanligt lugn kväll. Sigrun var inte helt nöjd med det, hon trivdes bäst när hon fick slänga ut bråkmakare. Egentligen borde hon ha blivit ordningsvakt. Hon torkade ett glas och ställde undan det innan hon tog emot en ny beställning. Det fanns en anledning till att hon inte sökte ett nytt jobb. Hon log mot Tuuri innan hon återgick till att blanda ihop drinken.

– En San Fransisco var beställt! ropade hon och skickade den över bardisken mot den väntande kunden.

Lugn kväll betydde inte att hon inte hade att göra. Knappt hade hon serverat en drink förrän hon fick två nya beställningar. Hon skyndade sig att blanda till dem, flörtade lite med en av stamkunderna och plockade upp fem tomma glas från bardisken.

– Vill ni se mig jonglera?

Hon log mot kunderna närmast, som skrattade och hejade på henne, men hon skrattade bara och ställde ner glasen i diskmaskinen.

– Jag får sparken om jag gör nåt sånt, det vill ni väl inte?

Hon serverade en bredaxlad man hans femte öl och log mot honom.

– Vi har andra drinkar också, får jag fresta med en whiskey?

– Ölen duger utmärkt.

Hon ryckte på axlarna och tog sin plats bakom disken igen. Hon drog fingrarna genom håret, log mot ett par ynglingar som skrattade och sprang därifrån. Förmodligen hade de precis fyllt arton. Sigrun bestämde sig för att hålla lite extra uppsikt över dem, bara för ikväll. Hon slängde en handduk över axeln, tog emot ytterligare beställningar.

– Vad gör du, ditt äckel?!

Sigrun tappade nästan glaset hon höll i handen. Hon såg mot Tuuri, såg hur den bredaxlade mannen la armen om henne. Såg han inte att hon inte ville? Hon skyndade sig att blanda klart drinken innan hon gick fram till dem.

– Ursäkta.

Mannen ryckte till, glodde på henne, men Sigrun brydde sig inte, tittade på Tuuri istället.

– Stör den här mannen dig?

Hon visste mycket väl att han gjorde det, men som anställd var hon tvungen att fråga innan hon ingrep. Tuuri drog sig loss, men mannen drog henne till sig igen. Sigrun slängde sig över bardisken, drog upp hans arm mot hans rygg och tryckte honom mot bardisken. Ingen rörde Tuuri på det sättet.

– Ey, lägg ner va. Ge dig inte på folk bara för att du är avundsjuk.

Sigrun kvävde ett skratt.

– Avundsjuk? På en sån som dig?

Hon släppte taget om honom, han var inte värd det. Han vände sig mot henne, log brett.

– Det finns tillräckligt för dig också.

Okej, det var droppen. Sigrun tog tag i hans krage, släpade honom till dörren och slängde ut honom med huvudet före.

– Släpp inte in honom igen, sa hon till dörrvakterna innan hon gick in.

Folk hurrade när hon gick tillbaka mot disken och hon stannade bredvid Tuuri, la en hand på hennes axel och kramade den. Tuuri såg mot henne och hon log.

– Han kommer inte störa dig igen ikväll.

Hon önskade det fanns något annat hon kunde göra för att skydda Tuuri mot folk som stötte på henne, men så länge Tuuri befann sig på hennes arbetsplats var det en risk.

– Du borde gå hem, mitt skift är inte slut förrän om tre timmar.

Hon ville att Tuuri skulle stanna, men hon ville inte att hon skulle utsätta sig för fara bara för att kunna spendera några minuter med henne. Hon böjde sig ner och pussade Tuuris panna innan hon gick tillbaka till jobbet. Tre timmar, sen skulle hon göra Tuuri sällskap hemma.

 


End file.
